Service provider networks transport network traffic associated with a variety of services, applications, and content. The network traffic may include voice, text, video, and/or other data. Service provider networks are sized and/or scaled to transport an increasing quantity of traffic that is sent by and/or received from more and more user devices and/or content providers. Additionally, the increase in the quantity of traffic corresponds to an expanding demand for various types of services, applications, and/or content.
Unfortunately, service provider networks are not always able to dynamically handle traffic based on the nature of the traffic itself, or based on conditions detected in an access network. Additionally, service provider networks are not always able to concurrently provide multiple services to users. For example, while service provider networks may be able to provide a content filtering service to a user device, or provide a service that treats certain types of data streams to or from the user device in certain ways, service provider networks may not easily be able to provide both types of services to the same user device.